


alone together threesome alone together

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Cabin trip, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and he gets his happy ending, and he's so in love, but it's like barely there, i love my baby gersak he's everything, idk what to tag this lmao, if you squint you can spot some hamira, jotteo, not at all maybe but it's there in my head lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Matteo just wants Jonas to see him





	alone together threesome alone together

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST JOTTEO FIC YASSS I FINALLY FINISHED IT
> 
> I'm actually really excited about this, it might be a mess because it's unedited and i just wanted to post but i hope you like it anyway <3

_See me. See me. You gotta fucking_ see _me. I’m right here. See me as more than your best friend. Just fucking see me._

_Please._

Bringing his hands to his temples, Matteo let out a frustrated scream. If his brain could just _shut the fuck up_. His breath pushed past his lips in pants and before he could obsess even more over those thoughts he had about his best fucking friend, he darted for his bookshelf where he had a small wooden box with his weed supply.

He lit the pre-rolled joint and took a deep drag, starfishing across his bed. The soundtrack to him smoking was his parents fighting until he turned his Spotify up all the way, drowning everything else out. Unfortunately not his thoughts.

Matteo took another drag, letting the sweet smoke fill his lungs and he was inclined to ignore the buzzing of his phone on his bedside table but keeping the joint between his lips, he reached for it after all.

**From: Stonas**

_wanna hang?_

It was embarrassing how big the smile that appeared on his lips was. It got so big that the joint fell on his shirt, singeing a hole in it. “ _Fuck_ ,” He cursed, flailing to pick the joint back up before it burned his skin. Matteo craned his neck to get a better look at the hole but sighed and disregarded it when he caught sight of the holes at the hem. His favourite shirt was a lost cause it seemed.

How he could relate.

**To: Stonas**

_what about hanna?_

**From: Stonas**

_what about her?_

**To: Stonas**

_aren’t you spending the night with her?_

**From: Stonas**

_it sounds like you don’t want to hang out with your best friend_

**To: Stonas**

_fuck off and come over. i’m about to light up again_

**From: Stonas**

_ah spoken like a true stoner_

Matteo wasn’t smiling crinkly-eyed and so big it hurt. Not because of a stupid heart. One that happened _all the damn time_. Nope, he was completely chill.

He didn’t know how much time passed while he attempted to make rings with the smoke but suddenly Jonas stood in his room, leaning against the closed door and eyeing him with furrowed brow. “Your parents didn’t even notice me coming up.”

Matteo cocked his eyebrows, wiggling around on his bed to make space for his best friend. “Surprising since they notice you more than they notice me,” He mused, a testament to how high he already was because he usually didn’t talk about his parents. Or, he didn’t talk to anyone else but Jonas about them.

“That bad again?” Jonas asked slowly approaching the bed and Matteo really hated himself for where his thoughts went when Jonas looked so absolutely concerned. His best friend crawled on the bed, lying down next to Matteo.

Their sides touched and Matteo had troubles breathing. “Less talking, more smoking,” He mumbled, blindly fumbling for the second joint in the box.

Jonas chuckled, snatching the joint from Matteo. “Mmh, weed,” He hummed, a mocking of Matteo’s exclamation last week, and Matteo’s smiling gaze went from chocolate eyes to pink lips that tugged up in a smirk. Matteo quickly teared away his eyes, feeling a delicious swirling in his stomach. He just so caught Jonas’ wink before the other boy blew sweet smoke in his face.

Matteo lazily lifted his hand to poke Jonas in the side, his fingers lingered but Jonas didn’t seem to mind. “So… no Hanna tonight?” Matteo asked. Ever since Jonas and she got together, his time with his best friend had significantly gone down and it might be stupid to keep asking about Hanna but he simply couldn’t help it. Maybe he was a masochist.

Jonas took his time answering, taking a couple drags of the joint before handing it to Matteo. As he did, he teased, “Why are you so interested in Hanna? You wanna steal her from me?”

Matteo’s stomach dropped but he caught himself, laughing, “Maybe I wanna steal _you_ from her.” And there it was again. _See me. See me. You gotta fucking see me. I’m right here. See me as more than your best friend. Just fucking see me. Please._ He just wanted Jonas to realise what he was feeling, he wanted his best friend to call him out on it.

_You’re gay, aren’t you?_ Was easier to hear than saying, _I’m gay, Jonas_. Because Matteo hadn’t even said it to himself yet, in the quiet of his room. He _knew_ it, had noticed a while ago that his gaze lingered more on boys than on girls — actually never on girls at all unless he pretended — and he was naturally flirty so whenever he went somewhere alone, which happened a lot because of the situation with his parents, he didn’t shy away from guys hitting on him. He had kissed a couple of them too, sometimes not even ashamed when he pictured his best friend being the one he was kissing instead.

But telling his friends about it. No, never.

“Yeah?” Jonas chuckled, turning his head to grin at Matteo.

Matteo nodded, blue eyes wide and earnest. _See me._ A small smile curled his lips and then he changed his position on the bed, lying with his head on Jonas’ chest instead so their bodies formed a T and he took another hit of the joint. 

Jonas laughed again, the vibrations of it rippling through Matteo. “You get so cuddly when you’re stoned. Like a koala.”

“Koalas get stoned?” Matteo asked curiously, brow furrowed as he tried to figure it out, eyeing Jonas sceptically.

Jonas snorted. “I mean, wouldn’t you want to cuddle a koala?”

Matteo squinted at him, pretty sure that that wasn’t the point but his brain felt too fuzzy to make sense of it so he just shrugged, taking the joint and pressing it between Jonas’ lips.

And like this, with the smoke surrounding them and Jonas’ warm body cushioning his head, Matteo was content. It didn’t matter that his parents were constantly fighting or that Jonas was in a happy relationship. It was just him and Jonas right now and it was perfect.

-

Matteo couldn’t believe his luck. Here they were, in Heidesee and he was actually having a good time. The only reason he had wanted to come on that trip with the lovebirds had been to make sure that Jonas and Hanna wouldn’t spend a whole week alone together. He had known he would be miserable with their flirting and making out but staying home instead and imagining what they got up to at the cabin was worse than actually being there for it.

But, it turned out quite to his favour. After Jonas had gotten Hanna to agree that Matteo could come along, Hanna had asked a friend of hers as well. Amira was a Muslim girl with a sunny disposition that Hanna had met last week in the school’s cafe apparently. 

It was nice to see Hanna make new friends, despite her being with his crush, he cared about her. And she was smiling more again now that she was around Amira and there wasn’t this dark cloud hanging above her head ever since what happened between her, Jonas and Leonie.

And well, Matteo sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about how he got to spend more time with his best friend while Hanna and Amira got to know each other better.

The weather was still as shitty as it had been for months, the biting cold going through to his bones but there also was some sunshine today so he and Jonas were lounging by the water, Jonas bundled up in his ugly red checkered scarf while Matteo had just haphazardly thrown on a beanie. The tip of his nose was frozen red but he was smiling so big.

“Remember when we used to go on weekend trips with my family?” Jonas mused, chuckling quietly at the memory.

If Matteo remembered the countless weekends he got away from his family and spend the nights sleeping in one bed with his best friend and crush? “Good times,” He said casually.

“I miss it sometimes you know?” Jonas picked up a pebble turning it around in his hand as if it was the most interesting thing, “Just you and me skateboarding all day, watching movies and shit. Just you and me, man.” He threw the pebble into the water and it sunk with a loud splatter.

Matteo’s stomach did somersaults. “You mean when I repeatedly fell flat on my face and I ended up with a bloody nose and scratches all over?”

Jonas laughed and bumped their shoulders. “You always had me to patch you up,” He grinned.

Suddenly Matteo felt so overwhelmed with his emotions that he jerked his head around to look at his best friend, words burning on the tip of his tongue. He didn’t consider how close he and Jonas already were though so there was an awkward moment between them where they were a breath apart. If Matteo spoke now, he’d be touching Jonas’ lips with his.

But the moment was broken when Jonas turned away and cleared his throat. He clapped his hands against his thighs and brushed them against the rough material of his jeans before he got up. “I’ll go check if the girls need help with lunch,” Jonas mumbled and Matteo was too much in shock to say anything.

All this time, Matteo had hoped Jonas would call him out on who he was, _what_ he was, but now, after this small moment where Matteo _knew_ his feelings must have been all laid out in his eyes, now that Jonas had fucking run away— Matteo wasn’t so sure anymore if he wanted Jonas to know or suspect if that was what his reaction would be.

If being gay meant being alone, he didn’t want to be either of that.

By the end of this trip, he’d find a girl to fall in love with and everything would be okay.

-

“Hey.”

Matteo looked up, his furrowed brow smoothing out a little when he met Amira’s gaze. He nodded at her in greeting before looking back at the water.

She sat down next to him, letting the silence settle between them before she spoke up, “Dinner’s gonna be ready in a bit. Don’t leave me alone with them again.”

Matteo blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even realised that he had sat here all through lunch. “Those lovebirds, eh?” He said quite unenthusiastically.

Amira didn’t answer immediately but when she did, treacherous hope started blooming in Matteo’s chest. “Not that lovebird-y right now.”

“Oh?” 

A slow smirk spread on her face as she took in Matteo’s barely concealed excitement. He felt like an asshole, because they were both his friends and he was supposed to just want them happy but— he couldn’t forget how close he had been to kissing Jonas. “Hanna told me that she feels neglected by Jonas a lot recently. That he doesn’t care as much about their relationship anymore. Maybe you should talk to your bro about that,” Amira explained.

Matteo gnawed on his bottom lip, delaying his answer so much that it must seem insincere — which, maybe, partly, it was. “I should,” He mumbled, staring out at the lake again.

“Since when?” Amira asked after a moment and he could feel her eyes on him.

His stomach curled uncomfortably. _Since when have you been in love with your best friend, since when are you gay, since when don’t you care about your best friends’ relationship and only about your own feelings_. Matteo liked Amira but she was a stranger and he wasn’t sure he wanted to answer any of those questions — if that even was what she was asking. “What do you mean?” He croaked, voice almost giving out.

“Matteo,” Amira begun solemnly, “Since when have you been in love with your best friend?”

And there it was. He had wanted for someone to call him out on it for so long but now that it was here, it was just scary. And it wasn’t even the one person he wanted to talk to about this. “I’m not in love with Hanna,” He deflected, his voice barely above a whisper.

In the way Amira raised her eyebrows at him, Matteo knew he wasn’t fooling anyone. And maybe there was actual relief flooding him. He was tired of hiding and while Amira was still a stranger, he could see them becoming friends so wasn’t she the best person to start with? “I know that,” She prompted gently, “It’s Jonas.”

Matteo found himself nodding, stubbornly looking at the water. “How’d you know?”

She huffed a humourless laugh. “I am a lesbian Muslim woman, my gaydar _has_ to be on point. And quite frankly, you’re not as subtle as you think you are.”

“I’m not trying to be subtle,” Matteo insisted, which earned him raised eyebrows again. He glared at her.

Amira laughed. “What, so you just want Jonas to stumble over your non-subtlety and fall on your mouth… or your dick?”

Matteo snorted, “I mean if you put it like _that_ …”

“No!” Amira exclaimed, pushing him before dissolving into laughter. When she sobered up again, she shrugged, “In all seriousness, I think you should tell him.”

He shook his head frantically. “And risk losing him? Dude, no, I can’t.”

“If he’s a real friend, you won’t lose him.” Amira stood back up, looking down at him, “Come on, let’s have dinner.”

Matteo followed after her and when they returned to the cabin, he could immediately feel the tense atmosphere. Jonas avoiding to look at Hanna, Jonas avoiding to look at Matteo, Jonas quickly looking away when Matteo caught him staring anyway. Matteo sent Amira a pleading look, for help to not make this situation so weird, whatever this situation was. But before anyone could salvage dinner, Hanna pushed her chair back angrily and stormed off, Jonas following after her with an expression on his face like a kicked puppy.

“Talk to him,” Amira urged when Matteo stood up as well, “I got Hanna.”

Matteo more or less ignored her when he went upstairs to the room he shared with Jonas, slumping down on the bed and screaming into the pillow.

He didn’t move when he heard the trapdoor opening or when the mattress dipped and Jonas lay down next to him. He didn’t move when Jonas broke the silence.

“I think Hanna and I just broke up.”

-

They talked through most of the night but there was only one thing that kept repeating in Matteo’s head over and over again.

_“Recently I got feelings I can’t explain.”_

Jonas hadn’t elaborated on it so Matteo’s brain had done it for him. His hope skyrocketing and almost eating him alive with want. And when he had fallen asleep, Jonas’ own breathing having long gone even next to him, Jonas still haunted his dreams. There were big brown eyes, filled with love and warmth, pouty lips and strong hands gripping at Matteo’s waist.

And when he woke up, he was rock-hard, his dick trapped between his belly and the mattress. Matteo groaned, circling his hips to get some much needed friction, fully aware that Jonas lay right there next to him. If he turned his head to the other side, he would be able to look at his best friend while he subtly tried to get himself off.

“Matteo?”

Matteo froze, his breath catching in his throat. _Fuck_.

“Are you awake?” Jonas’ voice cut through the ringing in his ears.

Matteo forced himself to relax, his boner luckily having gone down a little from the — rutting against the mattress — shock to his system. “Mmh,” He mumbled, his face burning but he turned his head to look at Jonas anyway.

Luckily, his best friend seemed unaware of Matteo’s attempts at getting himself off right next to him — or he spared them both the awkwardness of having to explain _that_.

“How are you?” Matteo asked tentatively.

Jonas shrugged, “I’m thinking a lot.”

Matteo grimaced, he knew that kind of problem all too well. “Wanna talk about it?” Matteo didn’t particularly want to hear about how much Jonas loved Hanna but he also hadn’t done that last night and anyway, Matteo was his best friend, he had to be there for him in those kinds of situations.

“Not really,” Jonas shook his head, “I just wanna stay here and not face the world for a while.” He met Matteo’s gaze, smiling a little, “Stay here with me?”

“Yes,” Matteo breathed without hesitation.

Jonas’ smile widened. “Good.” And then the smile turned into a wicked grin, “Some greens for breakfast?”

Matteo rolled his eyes but laughed. Jonas tended to be more of a stoner than him, though he could hide it better. “You brought some?”

Jonas shrugged. “I thought about it but then I didn’t. If Carlos were here… well, I guess we gotta go without breakfast then.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit. Matteo turned around to lie on his back, now that he was completely boner-free again, staring up at the ceiling. At some point he just started rambling about something random, if he was asked later what it was, he wouldn’t be able to tell.

And it didn’t really matter because all that counted was that Jonas laughed and joked with him. He was on his back as well, but turned to his side to face Matteo.

The world stopped spinning and Matteo didn’t know how to breathe anymore when Jonas suddenly brushed Matteo’s hair gently out of his face.

Gulping, Matteo croaked, “What are you doing?” The room was quiet, so so quiet, which just made Matteo’s breathing sound even harsher when it came back. Weak sunlight filtered in through the window and it was the perfect scene. Matteo didn’t understand it but he wasn’t going to question it either.

Jonas smiled, his fingers featherlight against Matteo’s hair. He whispered, “Close your eyes.” So Matteo did because he’d probably jump out of a building if Jonas asked him to. Jonas started tracing his features and Matteo’s lips quirked up in a smile at the soft touch. “I want to look at you.”

“That’s gay,” Matteo couldn’t help but blurt but he kept his eyes closed.

Jonas just hummed, leaning closer to trail his nose along Matteo’s.

It made Matteo startle a little because he didn’t expect something like this — at all — but serenity washed over him. He wanted to say something, wanted to ask Jonas what he was doing again but he couldn’t. The moment was like all of his recent dreams, all of which featured his best friend.

And because he thought it was a dream, his lips were already puckered, ready for the kiss he knew would never come because he always woke up before that happened.

Except—

A feathery touch against his upper lip, it could have been the wind but if he remembered correctly, the window was closed and then, tentatively, there was more pressure and Matteo’s eyes flew open. But instead of waking up, he realised that this wasn’t actually a dream after all and Jonas was kissing him for real. Jonas kissed him carefully, like he was trying out what it was like to kiss a boy for the first time, what it was like to kiss his best friend.

Matteo’s heart was rabbiting out of his chest and he felt brave, experimentally opening his mouth a little wider. He couldn’t close his eyes because _goddamnit_ , he needed to look at his best friend’s eyes squeezed shut, his long lashes fanning against his skin, his mouth exploring Matteo’s somewhat awkwardly. He was so beautiful and Matteo didn’t understand anything but he was not going to ask because he didn’t want this bubble to burst.

After having laid uselessly on the mattress, Matteo lifted his arms, one hand to Jonas’ ribs, the other to his jaw. Jonas was eager, he let Matteo guide him, show Jonas how he liked to be kissed and they both got more confident steadily. As they learned about each other, their lips started moving together seamlessly as if they were made for each other, open-mouthed and heavy breaths but no tongue.

Until Jonas rolled completely on top of Matteo because Matteo had pulled him in, wanted him on top. It was the moment they pulled apart, wide eyes boring into each other’s gazes. Matteo croaked, “Is this—“

“Okay,” Jonas simply replied, nodding, and he darted in again. Their kisses felt even more intense now, no barriers left. Matteo slid his tongue into Jonas’ mouth and Jonas moaned.

And infinite amount of time passed before Jonas broke the kiss again, panting heavily. “You taste pretty good,” He murmured, nudging his nose against Matteo’s.

Matteo felt giddy and in love and he couldn’t believe Jonas just said that but he giggled anyway. “That is such a _line_ , what the fuck, Jonas?” He pushed at Jonas’ chest, full-on laughs vibrating through his body when he saw Jonas’ squinty-eyed happy face.

Jonas fell on his back but pulled Matteo on top of him and they started kissing again, giggly and soft.

“What is this, Jonas?” Matteo whispered against his lips, tangling his fingers in Jonas’ hair, peppering his best friend’s face with kisses just because he felt like it.

“It’s us, Luigi,” Jonas grinned, “How we’re supposed to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I love you leave me some kudos and comments if you like and please come yelling at me about DRUCK on tumblr at julian-dahl <33


End file.
